Music Saves
by HawaiianWahine
Summary: Kurt is the new kid at school and is bullied by his classmates.  He had no way to escape his daily troubles.  That is until he meets Blaine Anderson.  Blaine introduces Kurt to something that helps him through his problems: Music
1. Meet Kurt

_Overview:_

Kurt is the new kid at school and is being bullied by his new classmates. He had no way to escape his daily troubles. That is until he meets Blaine Anderson and their friendship grows. Blaine introduces Kurt to something that helps him through his problems: Music.

_Chapter 1: Meet Kurt_

(KPOV)

I hate going to a new school. I hate having to start over. I hate being alone.

It's been a couple days since I transferred and I guess that's how long it takes to be labeled in this school. The jocks have determined that I am obviously gay and must be punished for that. So far today I've been called "Fag" twice and shoved into the lockers once and its only the 3rd period. Today is going to be a long day.

Each passing period I move from one class to the next as fast as I can, in hopes that no one will notice me and I can just go to class safely.

At lunch I've decided that it would be best to just get away from everyone, and have some time to myself. I noticed that most people eat lunch in the cafeteria, leaving the courtyard nearly empty, the perfect place for someone like me to escape. I sit down and just think about how much easier it had been at my previous school.

At Dalton Academy, there was a zero-tolerance policy for harassment. I was free to be out and proud as I wanted to be. I had a bunch of friends and even started to develop a couple crushes on some of my classmates. Unfortunately, my Dad could not afford the tuition for the private academy and had to pull me out. Now I'm trapped at this public school where the daily activity is mocking and torture.

After school, I head straight home. Although I have my license I prefer to walk, much greener and plus it gives me time to just stop thinking. As I walk through the door my father is there waiting to interrogate me over how my day was. I can tell that he is worried about me and how I am adjusting to my new school.

"Hey son, How was school? Make any new friends?" he asks, smiling encouragingly.

"School was ok, same old same old. I don't know about friends, I'm just trying to get situated."

"You'll make friends soon enough. You're a great kid. They'll be stupid to not want to hang out with you."

"Sure, Dad" I say sarcastically.

"I'm serious kid, you're great" he says while patting me on the back.

"Thanks Dad." I know that he is trying to make me feel better but at this moment all I want to do is go back to my room and try to erase today from my memory.


	2. Meet Blaine

_Chapter 2: Meet Blaine_

(BPOV)

It's amazing how the right song can make everything feel like a movie. Walking down the hall can turn into an awesome '80s movie if you choose the right song. Listening to "Don't You Forget About Me" makes me want to raise a fist in the air like Judd Nelson.

The next song comes on my iPod, "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. I love this song. I try to image how it would sound in my voice and I know immediately that this will be the next song I suggest at glee club. I love being a member of New Directions, it is just the thing to pick me up after a dismal day at school.

As I walk down the hall, iPod in ears, I see people looking at me and calling me something, luckily the music blocks out the hate. As long as I have my music I can survive their hate, I can survive the bullying.

In English class (my least favorite, ugh), I hear Finn telling his girlfriend Rachel of a new student named Kurt.

"He is apparently the new target of the jocks. Poor kid, only been here a couple days and already being harassed." I hear Finn say.

"Why are they harassing him?" I ask intrigued.

"Apparently he is gay, and they are saying that they need to change that about him." He gives me a worried look because he knows that I'm gay. "I totally don't think that, you're born liking what you like."

I'm immediately worried for this new kid. I know what it's like to be bullied for being gay and I know that it can be hard going through it alone. "Do you know anything about him?" I ask Finn.

"Umm, not much. He transferred from that Private school, Dalton or something. He's a junior and he sits alone at lunch in the courtyard. That's about it."

"Thanks Finn." I make a mental note to find him tomorrow and offer my help and hopefully my friendship.


	3. When Kurt Met Blaine

**Author's Note: Slowly writing more. Hopefully I can post a chapter a day. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 3: When Kurt Met Blaine_

(KPOV)

Finally Lunch. The one time that I am left alone. The time that I am able to escape those barbarians that surround me.

As I'm enjoying my home-made lunch, I notice someone walk towards me. As I get a better look I realize that he is freakin' cute and headed directly towards me. Immediately, butterflies fill my stomach. Not the nervous kind that come when I'm nervous about talking to someone new. These are the kind when they travel from my heart to my stomach and back again. I've only seen him and my crush is growing, what a great way to start off my lunch break.

"Hey. My name's Blaine Anderson. You're name is Kurt right?" He says with the most adorable smile.

At first I can't figure out what to do. I just nod. At that he laughs, not in the mocking manner but more in the "he understands my nerves" manner.

"So how have you been enjoying McKinley High so far? I know it's not that same as Dalton but we do have some good qualities." At first I am taken aback by how he knows what my previous school was but I figured word must've traveled around about where I came from.

"It's not that bad. I just haven't adjusted to…to the different personalities." I say trying to not immediately state how bad the people treat me. He doesn't seem to buy it.

"I think you meant to say: 'There are a bunch of stupid jerks around me that are ignorant to how the world runs now.' Or something along those lines" He says with a smile. I must've had an odd look on my face because he continues "I've heard about everyone picking on you for being gay"

"Oh" is all I can manage to get out.

"Yeah. 'Oh.' I wish I could tell you that they eventually get over it and leave you alone; unfortunately, they don't. I came out a year ago and they still give me a hard time for it." Hearing him say this sends my mind in two totally different directions. First being that it appears the bullying at this school will be around for a long period of time. Second being, 'YES HE'S ON MY TEAM! I HAVE A CHANCE!' At this moment it's hard to keep the second part quiet.

I must've been silent for a while because he continues on. "I want you to know that you officially have one person here who is willing to help you through this. I'm here for you. I want to be your friend. How does that sound?"

Once again my brain splits in two. The first part being glad that I now have one person at this horrible school to help make it better. The second fixated on him saying 'Friend,' I guess that means we won't be going into the BF category. I quickly realize that he's waiting for a response. "I would love to be your friend. Thank you so much." I finally mutter.

"No problem. How does coffee sound later on? I want to get to know you better and also talk to you about the _wonderful_ halls of McKinley." He told me, with a lot of sarcasm on the word wonderful.

"Coffee sounds great." I reply, hardly able to control my emotions right now.

"Great, see you after school." With that he walked away, taking my heart along with him.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry they're kind of short, but I'm just trying to move through the story. Eventually as more happens, the chapters will get longer.**


	4. Coffee as Friends

**Author's Note: This chapter is short again. But I promise the next one will be really long and filled with a whole lot of goodness **

_Chapter 4: Coffee as Friends_

(KPOV)

Blaine met up with me right after class. He drove to school so I jumped in his car and we headed to a local coffee shop: _The Lima Bean_. I've been here many times before, but I never noticed him (and trust me I would not forget a face like his). After we get our coffee orders we find a table in the corner and get to talking.

"What was it like for you when you were getting bullied?" I immediately ask, interested in finding out how our classmate interactions were similar.

"When?" he chuckled. "That makes it sound like they have stopped. The people at McKinley are very close-minded. They don't realize that the world has progressed and being Gay is not as secretive as it once was. The students, mostly the jocks, would call me names such as 'Homo,' 'Queer,' and my favorite 'Fag.'" I could tell he was getting angry but I just sat there and let him get this all off of his chest. "They shoved me into lockers and knock my books out of my hand. They may have laid off me a bit since when they started, but I've just learned to not let it affect me as much."

"Wow, how are you able to keep from running away and drowning yourself in your sorrows? After school I just want to go to my room and wallow in self pity." I confess.

"First off, don't give them the satisfaction of making you feel like crap. You're better than them and accept that you are awesome. Secondly, I use music to help me deal."

"Music? How can music make you feel better about the bullying?" I ask, entirely obsessed with him at this moment.

"Music is what keeps me sane. Music helps make the bad bearable. The lyrics speak to me, the notes move through my body removing any tension that has built up, and when I'm the one singing I feel completely free." The entire time he's talking you can see his entire body being lifted, along with the tension that had once filled the space between the two of us.

"Wow, that's amazing how music can do that to you, I wish I had something like that to make me feel better."

"Why don't you try to use music to make you feel better?"

"I don't have the same connection you have with music. I've never performed and I don't see how singing in front of a group of people can be freeing. Sounds more like terrifying to me."

"You don't think singing can be freeing. I'll prove to you that it can be and is. Tomorrow after school, you are going to watch me and the glee club perform. No excuses, you will be there."

"I guess I can't fight you. I'll be there."


	5. Singing Like A Dream

**Author's Note: Ok this is my longest chapter by far. But I couldn't bare myself to stop writing. Hope you like it. Write me a review to tell me what you think.**

_Chapter 5: Singing like a Dream_

(BPOV)

As I enter the Choir room I immediately ask Mr. Schue for the floor, which he graciously gives me.

"Hey everyone, I know that we are going to be working on some new songs today, but I was hoping we could do a quick little performance in the auditorium for Kurt. He's having a hard time and I want to show him how music can be freeing. Are you guys up for that?"

"So BowTie (Santana's wonderful nickname for me), we'll be performing for your new BF? Should be interesting? Trying to seal the deal?" Santana was the one I expect this response to come from, but I could tell that a lot of the other glee club members were thinking along the same lines.

"He's just a friend. I just want to help him through his transition into McKinley. So are you guys willing to help me out?" This was followed by some doubtful looks but they all agreed. I knew exactly what song I wanted to perform, I just hoped that he would like it.

(KPOV)

I checked my watch again: 2:55. Blaine told me to meet him at 3 at the auditorium and I have been standing outside the door for 10 minutes now. Unable to decide to go in early or to wait until exactly 3:00. I finally found the courage to just walk in. When I pushed open the doors I was surprised how big the auditorium was, this school wasn't exactly big on performing arts, but it was really nice. On stage I see Blaine and maybe 12 other people who I've seen around school getting ready.

One of them notices me and motions to Blaine; he immediately walks over to me. How can he be so gorgeous? "Hey Kurt, I'm glad you made it." He says with a big smile.

"Sure, wouldn't miss this." I say hesitantly, not sure of whether or not I really was happy to be there, but as I look into his hazel eyes I know that I was excited to see him sing.

"Well we have a new song we've been working on. Hopefully you like it." With that he walked back to the stage. I know he and I are supposed to be just friends but I can't help but like him. I mean he is SO gorgeous and is so nice. I can't help but hope that eventually our friendship will grow into something more, until then I'm glad I have at least one friend in this hell hole.

I see everyone getting in position and I know they are about to begin. As the intro begins I recognize it as "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. It is currently one of my more played songs, and I feel like it fits the occasion perfectly. As the intro continues I see Blaine step forward and begin to sing. If I thought I liked him before, I am now completely in love with him. His voice is beautiful and powerful. As he sings I understand what he means about performing being so freeing, with every word out of his mouth I can actually feel his spirit lifting. The joy on his face makes me smile and feel better about everything that has been happening.

I start to realize that there is more than just Blaine up on that stage; he is surrounded by the members of the Glee club. The way they all move together and blend their voices make the experience even better. Seeing 12 people move and sing together is very powerful. Though they are singing a simple pop song, you can still tell that they are very determined to do the best they can possibly do.

As the song comes to an end, I find myself standing up and applauding their amazing performance. I was completely blown away by Blaine's performance. He truly is an artist on that stage. He heads over to where I am after a short discussion with his glee members.

"So what did you think?" he says with a smile stretched across his face.

"Honestly?" I say, instantly regretting my word choice as I see his face drop ever so slightly. "It was…FREAKIN' AMAZING! You have the most amazing voice, and the way you guys blended you voices was amazing."

"Wow, thanks Kurt. That means a lot." He says with his usual giant smile returning to his face. "But I meant, do you understand what I meant by Music being freeing and making everything seem better?"

"Oh, that." I try to figure out how to word the feelings I had throughout his performance, but they were hard to understand. Finally I think I figured out how to say what I felt. "When you were singing it was as if I could actually see your spirit lifting, you body seemed to be filling with joy and it made me feel better just watching it. I totally understand what you mean about Music being freeing and it makes me feel hopeful that I may be able to find something like that to make me feel free from this crazy world."

"Who says Music can't be that? I mean, I know that Music has that affect on me, but have you ever tried to perform?"

"Outside of my shower?" I say jokingly. "No, I don't think I can do what you just did."

"Well you never know until you try." He then grabs my arm and pulls me onto the stage. At first I am startled by his touch but then it hits me that he wants to me to sing on stage with him.

"No, no way. I am not going to sing right now in the middle of this Auditorium." I start to turn around and head off when he runs in front of me in hopes of stopping me.

"Please, just try. What's life without some new experiences?" He gives me a giant smile and all my will power melts away. I wonder if he realizes the effect on me. I'm doubtful but secretly hoping that maybe he's starting to forget this whole "friends" thing and wants more. But again I'm doubtful.

"OK, fine. But if I suck you can't laugh at me." With that we start to work on the song he just performed. He helps me figure out how to work my voice with his. He is constantly telling me that I have a good voice, but I don't believe him. After a while, I realize that I feel better than I have in a long time. Its partially because I'm with Blaine, but there is another part of me that is feeling the pure joy of singing on the stage.

After practicing for about an hour, Blaine starts to wrap things up. "Wait, why are we stopping?" I say as soon as I notice what is going on.

"Wait, what?" he is obviously surprised by my startled question. "You want to continue singing?"

"Yeah, I've been having so much fun. I don't want to stop."

A snide smile comes across his face. "I thought you didn't want to sing on stage, now you don't want to get off of it. I guess that means that my suggestion wasn't a complete waste of time, was it?"

"Fine, you were right. Music is freeing. I love singing on this stage. I totally understand your passion now." I admit, I hate having to tell someone that I'm wrong.

"Well, I'm glad you've found something. But we actually do need to get off the stage. The school closes soon. But how about we meet at the choir room tomorrow after school. We don't have glee club tomorrow so we can have the room to ourselves. We can work on singing again."

"That sounds…great, I guess. Are you sure no one will be around?" All that confidence I had a few minutes ago began seeping out of me.

"If you want to sing, you need an audience, but no one should be in there tomorrow. Rachel and Finn have a date and they are usually the ones that commandeer the room. It will be just you and me."

"Sounds Perfect."

**Author's Note: Hoped you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow but I've got a game so I might be busy. I'll do my best.**


	6. A New Hobby

**Author's Note: Not my best chapter but I hope you like it. Quick Note: I don't own glee. If I did the show would not be as good, but it would be an adventure.**

_Chapter 6: A New Hobby_

(BPOV)

I met up with Kurt after school to practice singing whenever I didn't have glee club. As we practiced we slowly learned that we had a lot in common. We both enjoyed fashion, though he seemed to have a slight issue with my love of bowties, we both loved Disney movies (the classic musicals, not the newer cartoons), and a lot more.

He really was a talented singer. He had an amazing range, able to sing low tenor into the alto range. Most of the practice time was spent trying to figure out what songs went best with Kurt's voice. He had a lot to choose from but he seemed to prefer songs from Broadway musicals, he did an amazing version of "Rose's Turn" and "Defying Gravity."

On the weekends we would hang out together, whether it be getting coffee at the _Lima Bean_ or getting a meal together at _Breadstix_. He was truly becoming one of my closest friends. It felt so easy to talk to him; it was nice to have someone that truly understood what it was like to be me.

(KPOV)

I loved spending all that time with Blaine. After just a couple weeks with him I was happier than ever before. I knew that I was gaining a great friend; though I still wished that we could be more, I didn't want to push too much and lose Blaine. I liked having someone be there who understood what I was going through, plus it didn't hurt that he was such a great person.

After a couple weeks, I decided that it was about time I took a risk. After a long rehearsal/gossip session, I decided that now was the time to ask Blaine something. "Hey Blaine, I'm just curious about something," I said shyly.

"What, Kurt?" He said while his eyebrows rose like they always did when he was curious (just another thing I loved about him).

"Is New Directions, by any chance, looking for new members?" I was looking at the ground when I said this, so I was completely taken aback when he started to giggle. "What is so funny?" Hurt by his laughter.

"Kurt," he started with a large smile spread across his face, "I've been bragging about you for the past 2 weeks. Everyone in glee club can't wait to hear you sing. I was just about to ask you if you to be comfortable enough to want to join."

"Oh…um…" I was taken aback; he had been bragging about me, this made me extremely nervous. I'm no longer certain if I want to perform in front of them anymore.

Blaine could tell what I was thinking. "Kurt, you are a great singer. You don't have to worry about anything. They won't judge you, and trust me, after they hear you sing, they'll be worried that you'll be putting them to shame."

"Really? You think that" I said, blush rising on my cheeks.

"Kurt, I don't just think that, I know that."

"Ok, then I guess I have an audition tomorrow." I was certain now, but that didn't stop the butterflies from rising in my stomach.

"So what song are you planning on singing?" He asked, curiosity oozing out of his pores.

"Nope, not gonna tell you. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"I guess I don't mind waiting. I'll see you tomorrow after school at the choir room."

"Ok"

"Oh and Kurt, Good Luck."


	7. Audition

**Author's Note: Hope you like this new one. Don't own glee, Ryan Murphy won't share.**

_Chapter 7: Audition_

(KPOV)  
>To say my hands were shaking was an understatement, I'm pretty sure my whole body was on the verge of seizing. I had never sung in front of anyone besides Blaine, and now I was about to do it in front of 12 people who literally did this on a regular basis. I know that I want to join New Directions, and not just for the singing, but why did I have to sing before they let me in? Can't they just trust Blaine's word? At that moment, I heard Blaine introduce me and I knew that I needed to build up the courage and just get it over with.<p>

I walked through the door and saw 12 faces looking at me, some smiling, some uninterested, others were simply blank. I handed Blaine my tape and he gave me a small smile, and that gave me just enough courage to do this. I heard the Intro to "Blackbird" by the Beatles and prepared myself to serenade this group of strangers.

(BPOV)

Seeing Kurt about to sing had me nervous, I knew that he was great but I was worried that something might go wrong. As he began to sing, I started to relax. There was something different about him today. I had been listening him sing for a couple weeks, I knew he had a great stage presence, but there was something different about him today.

The emotion in Kurt's voice was right there, for all to hear. It was as if Kurt was singing from his soul. There was true emotion in his voice. It was as if a story was being told through his voice and his body. It was completely and utterly captivating. I couldn't help but try and absorb every aspect of his performance.

As he was singing, I felt something stir inside of me. I wasn't sure what it was. It felt like something was flying around my stomach. I had felt them before in front of Kurt but this was something new. I don't know what it is but it just feels right to be looking at Kurt and hearing him sing. I don't ever want to be apart from him. Suddenly, I'm taken aback. This is Kurt, my friend. Am I starting to have feelings for him, or were these feelings always there and I was just blind to them.

At that moment, the song ended. Everyone bursts into applause and I am clapping the hardest. Mr. Schue walks up to Kurt, who is practically glowing and grinning from ear to ear. "Kurt, that was amazing. I am so excited to have you join New Directions."

"Really, you think I'm good enough to join you guys? I mean, you guys are all really talented." Kurt said, with a combination of shock and embarrassment.

"You're really good." "Damn, what a voice!" "I guess you're ok." Compliments were being given to Kurt from everyone. The blush on his cheeks was growing deeper and deeper as each person talked.

As soon as everyone starts to clear out, Kurt runs into my arm, but quickly pulls away. Kurt's face was embarrassed and another round of blush came across his cheeks. I was confused; I didn't know why he was embarrassed, also why I was upset when he pulled away too quickly.

"You were great Kurt!" I finally was able to spit out.

"Thanks Blaine. I mean Thanks for Everything. You're the one that gave me the courage to be able to sing in front of everyone today. So, how does a celebratory trip to _The Lima Bean _sound?"

I really wanted to say yes but I knew I needed to spend some time alone to figure out what was going on inside of me. "I really wish I could Kurt, but my parents told me to get home right after Glee Club today. But I promise to meet up with you tomorrow. I'll text you with the details later."

"Ok, I'll hold you to that promise." With that he headed out the door, and my heart began to ache in his absence.

**Author's Note: Trust me the next few chapters are going to be GOOD! I already have them written but I want them to be perfect so I'm going to take some time and review them before I post them. Please let me know what you think in the Reviews.**


	8. What Is My Heart Saying?

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't long but I think it is still able to show how Blaine is trying to figure out his feelings. Hope you like it. Glee isn't mine, Trust me.**

_Chapter 8: What is my Heart Saying?_

(BPOV)

I needed to go somewhere to think. I immediately drove over to the park, hoping the clean air and the trees would be able to help me clear my head. As I listened to Kurt sing, butterflies had entered my stomach and something stirred inside of me. I had felt this before but it decided to increase in intensity today.

I started thinking about what I felt when I was with Kurt before today. I had always felt a pang of joy inside whenever I was headed to a meeting with him or whenever I thought of him, but that could've been because he was quickly becoming one of my closest friends, right? I hated seeing him in pain or sad, it made me feel just as sad and hurt. But isn't that because I hated seeing people I cared about like that. I mean I did it all for my other friends, but it seemed to be stronger whenever it involved Kurt. We both got along great, that's why we were so close and became quick friends.

As I looked at everything again, I realized quickly that were was something more than friendship there. I cared for Kurt more than I have ever cared for anyone else. Just thinking of him made me happy and sent butterflies in my stomach. I had felt this before but I had just put it aside thinking it was nothing important. But how could I have never noticed these feelings. We fit so perfectly together.

I seemed to have always had feelings for Kurt; from the first moment when I was captivated by his gorgeous Blue/Green eyes (though at the time I was just thinking they were pretty). I should have noticed this before. It took hearing him sing "Blackbird" for these feelings to be understood. It was as if I had finally found the person that I had always been waiting for forever.

The next thing I had to figure out was "How do you tell someone this?" I've never been much of a romantic. I had attempted to ask someone out once before, and that didn't work out the way I had planned. I knew that the way I felt was something more intense than I had ever felt before, and I definitely didn't want to scare that away.

I headed back to my car and turned on the radio. "Candles" by Hey Monday was playing. It was then that I realized that as long as I could turn to music, I would find what I needed to say in order to convey to Kurt how I truly felt.

I pulled out my phone and sent Kurt a quick text: _Hey Kurt, meet me tomorrow at my place at 9. I have an idea for a song._

He replied almost instantly: _K, what song we gonna be working on?_

_Nope. Not going to tell you. You kept your song a secret today, now it's my turn._

_Fine. Your parents gonna be home?_

_Nope, just you and me._ The realization of this made me even more nervous, but this was definitely something I wanted to do without the glaring looks from my parents.

_Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow._

With that I knew that I needed to start preparing. By the end of the day tomorrow, I will hopefully be gaining a _Boyfriend_.

**Author's Note: Tomorrow is the DAY! When we finally get to Blaine admitting to Kurt how he feels. Hopefully you guys like what I have written. Don't forget to send me a review so I know how I'm doing.**


	9. There is a moment

**Author's Note: The moment we've all been waiting for. Don't own glee, though I wish I did.**

_Chapter 9: There is a moment…_

(KPOV)

As I was getting ready to head over to Blaine's house, I couldn't help but re-read the text message conversation from the previous night. Why did Blaine want me to meet him at his place? I mean I had been there before for dinner, and that was definitely an awkward evening, but we usually hung out at the _Lima Bean_ or in the Choir Room.

I mean his house was huge, with so many rooms and interesting architecture, but it was not somewhere we chose to hang out. So why did he choose there to meet? I guess I'll figure out soon enough.

(BPOV)

It was officially 8:55; Kurt would be showing up soon. I had been pacing in the living room for the past 10 minutes. I kept reviewing what I was going to say. Making sure I had every single syllable down by heart. I had to make sure it was perfect. I had already run to the family room twice to make sure I had left the right sheet music on the Piano.

As I saw the clock slowly move towards 9, fear began to spread throughout my body. I had spent all this time thinking about what I was going to do once I told Kurt, but what happened if he didn't feel the same way? What if Kurt was put off by his forwardness? What if he laughed at me? I was about to text Kurt to tell him that something had come up when the doorbell rang. I guess it is now or never.

As I opened the door, I couldn't help but stare. Kurt was in the most amazing outfit, it accentuated the best parts of his body. When I looked into Kurt's eyes I was immediately wondered how I didn't notice these feelings the second I looked into those beautiful eyes for the first time.

I finally found words. "Hey Kurt, thanks for coming," I was desperately hoping you couldn't hear the nerves in my voice. I didn't want to tip him off early.

"No problem, so what's on the agenda?"

"Follow me to the family room and we can talk." I immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the room in my house with the piano. As we entered I put him on top of the couch. I didn't want to make it too awkward so I decided to sit on the piano bench but face him.

"You said you had a song for us," he said, breaking the silence between us, "do tell."

"So it's 'Candles' by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed, no Katy Perry of P!nk" he said jokingly, but his face suddenly turned serious. "Why did you choose that song for us to sing together? I mean it's a lot more emotional than we usually sing."

Slowly I stood up and made my way to the couch. I took Kurt's hand in both of mine. If I thought I had butterflies in my stomach that was nothing compared to the swarm that took residence in there now.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever." I squeezed his hands, refusing to look up but continuing on. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…that was a moment for me. About you. You moved me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

As soon as I finished, I decided to take the ultimate risk. I leaned forward, closed my eyes and kissed him. The second our lips touched, electricity was shot through my body. At first, I could tell he was surprised, but then he kissed me back with just as much force. The way our lips moved together, it was as if we truly were meant for each other. Finally, I pulled back. I didn't want to push too far. I looked into his eyes and saw the same joy that I was sure was reflected in mine.

I was flustered, and I could tell he was as well. "We should practice" was all I was able to get out.

He then replied "I thought we were." I took that as an opportunity to go back in with even more passion this time.

Electricity shot through me again and this time there was a different fire between us. I let my tongue taste his lower lip. It was the most delicious thing I ever tasted. I slowly let my tongue enter his mouth and allow those too to move together as one. Slowly we began to lie on top of the couch, with me on top of him. I could feel the warmth of his body touching mine. His hands were going under my shirt, feeling his way up and down my back. I moved my hands from near his neck into his hair. A small moan escaped my lips. This was better than I could've ever imagined. Our bodies truly worked well together, they moved as one.

After a long time, I started to realize that this was getting too hot for me. I wanted more but I didn't want to go that far right away. I slowly lifted my head and pulled away from him without actually getting off his body. I looked him in the eyes and slowly moved my hands through his hair once more.

"You know, if you weren't such a great kisser, I would be killing you right now for messing my hair." He joked and suddenly we were both laughing with such a joy that it made the moment that much better. I slowly sat up and we repositioned each other.

"So I know we just had a…great make out session, but I do have to ask you something. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Mr. Anderson, I would be honored to be able to call you my Boyfriend." With that we wrapped our arms around each other and found ourselves lying down again. This time it wasn't filled with fiery passion. This was more in a way of celebrating the way our bodies seemed to fit together. I was happy to be able to lie in his arms. I never wanted to let go of him. And now it seemed I would never have to.

**Author's Note: I liked this chapter. Let me know if I got the…um, details of everything right. Let's just say I don't have much experience in that field. Please Review.**


	10. Exploding in Color

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me a while to get this one posted but I had a serious case of writer's block. I didn't know what to do now that I got them together, but I'm organized again. I don't own glee, I just obsess over it.**

_Chapter 10: Exploding in Color_

(KPOV)

About an hour after Blaine and I had become each other's boyfriends (EEEEEK!), we finally decided that we should actually get to work on our newest duet. We began to figure out how to arrange the song so we could get an emotional performance out of it. We decided to break up the verses so we would each sing a solo, but harmonize the chorus.

This process would've normally taken us at most a single hour, but today we were both easily distracted. The first time we were distracted happened about 15 minutes after we had started our work. I had been going over the chorus and trying to figure out the high part that I would be singing. As I sneaked a peek at Blaine, who was sitting on the bench staring at me with a slight smile on his face.

"What are you staring at?" I said in both an annoyed and joking way.

"I was just looking at the way you furrow your eyebrows when you concentrate. It's adorable. It's amazing what I notice now that I'm paying attention. It's as if the world was in black and white, and now that I am aware of how I feel for you, the world is exploding with color." With that he leaned in for another kiss. This one wasn't a long passionate one like we had previously. This one was short and was meant to pass on a message: "I'm crazy about you."

"You have been missing a lot. If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty damn adorable." I joked with him. "But you aren't so bad yourself. I love the way you sway your hips when you are listening to music. I've had to restrain myself from jumping you for a while. Now I can jump you whenever I want."

With that, I pulled him onto the couch. With him being smaller than me it seemed only right to lay him on top of me. Kissing him felt so…right. Our lips moved so well together, it was as if we were made for one another. I allowed my hands to travel under his shirt and slide up and down his back. I could feel his body shiver as I did this. His hands traveled along my side, feeling the curve to my body. He started to pull away, but I didn't want this to end. I lifted myself up until we were both sitting on our knees. I lifted my hands and tangled my fingers through his hair. He once again started to pull away from me.

"I really wish I wasn't about to say this, but we should stop. We don't want this to go any farther than either of us are prepared for."

Though I didn't want it to end, I understood what he was saying. We slowly moved back to piano bench. He started to move his fingers over the keys and we began to rehearse. We only stopped a couple more times for a quick make out session. By lunch time, we had about half of the song down, while the other half still had some glitches.

"So, I have another question for you Kurt?" Blaine said as we were clearing up so we could take a break.

"Ok, what is it?" I said, wondering why he had to ask if he could ask me a question.

"I know Lunch isn't necessarily romantic, but I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me as our first official 'half-date.' I know it's not the most romantic way for us to start our relationship, but I figured why wait until dinner?"

"I would love to go to Lunch with you. I don't care what, where, or when we eat. As long as I get to spend time with you," I said with a smile that covered more than half of my face.

"Great." He then stood up and offered me his arm. "If you will join me, I would be overjoyed to take my boyfriend (once again, EEEEK!) to a lovely lunch." With that we gathered what we needed and headed to his car, where we were off to officially begin our "dating" relationship.

**Author's Note: So I'm breaking this day up into 3 stories. The last story will of course be their lunch date. I know a lunch date isn't really conventional, but would you even consider their relationship to be conventional? I'll try to get back on track as soon as possible. Please Review.**


	11. HalfDate

**Author's Note: Part 3 of this very bus/ interesting day. Hope you enjoy it. Don't own glee. Never have, never will.**

_Chapter 11: Half-Date_

(KPOV)

Blaine said he had an idea of what to do and I wasn't allowed to know until everything was set. He left me alone in the car while we went to make a quick phone call. As I sat there, I thought about how much had changed in the past few hours. Blaine and I were a couple, we had a few intense make-out sessions, and we were about to go on our first official date (though according to him, lunch was only considered a half-date).

When he returned, he sat in the car and wordlessly headed pulled his car out of his driveway. I waited for him to say something but he never did. Finally I had to ask, "So what are we doing?"

"Nope, not telling you. It's going to be a surprise."

"What is it with us and always attempting to surprise one another? I mean, first me with 'Blackbird' and then you with your little speech. Now lunch. When will we stop this." I say jokingly to him, secretly I enjoyed the fact that we were always trying to keep a bit of surprise between us, it kept things interesting.

"Well so far whenever we have kept things for surprises it has worked in our favor. Let's attempt to keep our streak alive. Trust me; I think you will enjoy this one."

"Fine, but next time it's my turn."

"Agreed."

Eventually we turned in to _Breadstix. _When he parked, I started to get out of the car but he stopped me. "This is only a quick stop. We're not there yet." I was confused but I allowed myself to not question him. I figured it would be best to leave a bit of the mystery for later.

After Blaine got something from inside he returned to the car. He turned to me with a questioning look on his face. "What?" I asked, concerned about what he was thinking.

"Would you mind closing your eyes for a while? I don't want you to see where we are going."

"Sure, but this better be one hell of a surprise for all this secrecy."

"Don't worry, it will be."

I closed my eyes and felt the car begin to move. After about 15 minutes we finally stopped. I heard Blaine get out of the car, but he didn't come to my side to retrieve me. He returned a few minutes later and grabbed me by the hand and led me to some place. I felt him place his hands on my eyelids. "I just want to make sure that you don't open your eyes until I am completely ready for you to."

Finally we stopped walking. I felt him move his hands but I was hesitant to open my eyes. When I finally opened them, I saw that we were at the park under a large oak tree. There was a small picnic laid out for us, with food from _Breadstix_. He then stood in front of me and took both of my hands in his.

"I thought that it would be best if we went somewhere we could just sit down and talk. I know that we have become close but I want to get to know you on a deeper level. I want to know your hopes and your dreams. I want to know what you want to do with your future. We don't have to discuss that all right now, but I hope today could be the beginning of a long time together. Time where we can learn these things about each other." He then pulled me down to the blanket and opened the food containers. Inside was everything I had ever ordered at _Breadstix_ when we had gone to dinner together (though then it was just as friends).

"Blaine, this is all so wonderful. I have liked you since I first laid eyes on you. I wanted us to become more, but I was willing to wait until the right moment. Now that we are finally together, I can't wait to become even closer. All this" I said gesturing to the scene in front of me, "is more than I want or need. I'm just glad to be spending time with you." With this I leaned over and gave him a short kiss, through it I hoped to demonstrate how grateful I was.

We spent the next few hours simply talking to one another. We already had the base of friendship, so we had moved from the trivial conversation topics to the more deeper ones. We talked about what we hoped to do in the future, and what the one thing we wish we could change about the world. Both of ours being to end the close-mindedness of those around us.

When we finally were finished, we walked back hand-in-hand to his car. When we drove back to his house he kept his right hand on my left the entire time. When it was time for us to say good-bye, we simply embraced each other and stared into each other's eyes. Today was definitely the best days of my life. I was just glad I had a lot more days like this to look forward to.

**Author's Note: Hoped you like these past few chapters. I think I'm going to have the next chapter be their first experience of bullying as a couple. Maybe, Maybe not. Won't know until I start writing. Please Review.**


	12. With You, I can handle

**Author's Note: So I skipped Sunday because I wanted to move on to their first instance of bullying as a couple. Hopefully you don't mind. Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, not me.**

_Chapter 12: With you, I can handle_

(KPOV)

After probably the best weekend of my life, it was time for me to go to school. Though I would get to see Blaine throughout the day, we both decided it would be best to not broadcast our relationship to the entire school. We would of course tell our fellow glee club members, but they were more likely to be supportive, rather than throw us into lockers.

When I arrived to school, I headed to my locker right away as I usually do. When I opened it, a small note fell out. The outside said: _To My BBF (Beautiful BF)_:

_Though we agreed to keep our relationship secret from the Barbarians at our school. I just wanted you to know that you will be in my thoughts throughout the day. I wish we could walk down the halls hand in hand, but for now just know that I wish we could. - BA_

I was in my own world when I reading this note, so much so, I was caught completely unaware when a slushie was thrown into my face. I had this happen to me once before, but it was still a shock. You never could really get used to what feels like a wet slap to the face. I immediately headed to the nearest bathroom to clean up. As I was removing the red (I guess cherry) ice and dye from my face, I hear the bathroom door open. As I look up I see another slushie victim enter, this one covered in Blue. I suddenly noticed it was Blaine who had been slushied.

"Oh My God Blaine! Are you all right?" I said while I rushed to help clean him up.

"I'm fine, how about you? Looks like you also received a morning wakeup call from the jocks." He said while trying to remove all the dye from his tangled curls.

"I already got most of the dye off of me. There's just no way to get it out of my clothes. I mean, this is Marc Jacobs, they just ruined one of my favorite sweaters." I said angrily. I had tons of clothes but this sweater went will numerous different outfits.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter what you wear, you always look perfect." He said, hoping to bring my spirits up. All he really had to do was smile at me and my heart was fluttering. This flirty statement made my whole body tingle. With that we continued to clean ourselves up. When we were nearly done, Blaine started to have a small giggle fit.

"What's so funny?" I ask, right now nothing seems funny to me.

"I was just thinking. I know that when you start to date someone you do more stuff together, but this is not necessarily what I had in mind."

"Yea, slushies to the face aren't exactly what one would call romantic." I say. "I really wish we didn't have to hide our relationship. Right now, all I want to do is wrap my arms around you and announce to the world that you are finally mine."

"I know what you mean, but its safer this way. But don't worry, at glee club today we can tell all our friends what is going on. They will be so happy for us, it will be more than we can handle."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Blaine and I texted each other back and forth for most of it. Finally it was time for glee club. We decided that we would start by performing "Candles" first, and then telling them our good news after.

**Author's Note: So I know I ended this chapter sort of abruptly but I felt like the glee club scene would take a long time and I didn't know if I should combine it or make it two chapters. Let me know if I'm doing the right thing.**


	13. Something To Tell You

**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. I don't own Glee, if I did there would never be a hiatus.**

_Chapter 13: Something To Tell You_

(KPOV)

When the final bell rang, I headed straight to the choir room. As I walked someone came up behind me and shoved me into the lockers. It caught me completely off guard and I dropped everything in my hands. I was so close to being free of all the crazy people of this school and into the atmosphere of my friends, and then this happened. As I bent down to pick up my belongings, someone was helping me collect it all. As I looked up I saw it was Blaine.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked when we finally made eye contact.

"Yea, I'm just sick of all the stupid people around us. Why do they have to shove me into lockers or throw a slushie in my face? Why can't they just deal with their own crap and leave me alone?" I ramble off to him. I know that I shouldn't aim my hatred towards him, he didn't do anything wrong. I just needed to get something off my chest.

"I know what you mean, but think of the positive. In a few minutes we will be singing in front of our friends in glee and then we will finally be able to share our great news with them, and you know they are going to freak out."

"Ok, I'll focus on that, now let's hurry up and get there so I can be happy." At that moment I looked down at his hand. I wanted desperately to grab it, interlace his fingers with mine, and announce to the world that he is mine, but with the environment around us it wouldn't be safe. When I looked up I saw he was looking at me, I could tell he knew what I was thinking, but he didn't say anything. We just both turned and headed to the choir room.

When we walked inside we could see that the only one there was Mr. Shue. We walked straight to him and Blaine told him that we had been preparing a performance and we hoped that we would be able to sing at the beginning of glee club. He gladly told us we were more than welcome to. With that we walked to our seats, and watched as the rest of the glee club slowly trickled in. When everyone was situated in their seats Blaine and I stood up and walked to the front.

"Hey everybody," Blaine started "Kurt and I have been working on a new song. We were hoping that we could perform it for you guys today. We hope you guys would enjoy it." He then turned to Brad with the sheet music.

As the notes began to play, I slowly felt all the bad of the day leave me behind and the joy of being able to sing started to fill my body. As I began to sing I felt free, I never doubted the power singing could have. I have learned since my initial doubtfulness. Slowly Blaine begins to sing with me, the way our voices worked together was perfect. I could tell that everyone in the room was enjoying our performance, but I could barely notice them. I was too fixated on the beautiful man beside me, our eyes locked and the emotions between us evident.

As the song was slowly ending, I felt myself being drawn closer to him. We were in a place where the people around us truly loved and accepted us for who we were. Soon they would be aware of us progressing our relationship from friendship to partnership. Our final notes rang out and I couldn't help myself. The emotions I had felt throughout the song and through our eye contact took control of my body. Once we were finished I leaped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. It was not a long one, but it was one that held all of our feelings for each other in it. As we broke apart we slowly realized that we were in front of the entire glee club.

"So…um," Blaine started, "did you guys enjoy our performance?"

Finn was the first to talk. "Well the song was great, but I think the kiss is the one thing that we're all kinda stuck on."

"Yea, what was the deal with that?" Santana asked as well.

"Well," Blaine was taking control of this conversation, "Kurt and I are officially a couple. After hearing Kurt sing 'Blackbird' on Friday, I realized that he was the one for me. We made it official on Saturday. You guys are the first people we told. Are you guys happy for us?" Both of us were nervous about their response. We knew that they were understanding of us, but would they be ok with us being a couple.

"Well I for one say: About Freaking Time?" Santana exclaimed.

"Took you long enough!" Rachel said next.

"We were all waiting for you to get a clue Blaine!" Finn stated.

"You guys knew that we were going to be a couple eventually?" Blaine said, shocked by their statements.

"Blaine, you've been spending all your free time with Kurt. Kurt, it was obvious that you were crushing on Blaine. We were just waiting for you guys to stop being stubborn and be a couple already." Mercedes explained.

"How is that you guys were aware of all this and we were both in the dark?" I ask.

"Kurt," Rachel says walking towards me, "you're someone who is very forthcoming with your emotions. I could tell from the first time you saw Blaine perform with us that you were crushing on him. It was written all over your face. Blaine has always been a little less observant, we all knew we would have to wait until Blaine got a clue." She then gave me a gentle hug. I could tell that she could possibly be a good friend of mine, though she could sometimes be abrasive.

"I'm glad you guys are so happy for me." Blaine said, and with that he took my hand in his. "I really am happy right now. I am glad that I can share this with all of you, and I have a place where I can be myself."

"Thank you guys for being so accepting of me. I finally feel like I have a place in this school where I don't have to be afraid, whether it be of slushies or of having to hide my true self."

"Kurt, you're always welcome here. Not only do you make Blaine happy, but you have a truly amazing voice." Mercedes said.

With all that we got back to our glee practice. Blaine and I took our seats, our hands remained intertwined and rested on my lap. For the first time at this school, I felt like I found my place that I belonged. Somewhere I could be safe, somewhere I was loved, somewhere I could make memories that will last a lifetime.

**Author's Note: I like this ending. I love writing this story but I feel like it has come to an end. I'll probably write another story for Glee FanFiction, but right now. I'm pretty sure this story has come to a close. Thank you so much for reading. I didn't think anyone would even bother with it. Please keep a look out for my next story.**


End file.
